sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Marine Corps
The New Republic Marine Corps is the most well-known and the most versatile branch of New Republic Ground Operations, and is most often stationed aboard Fleet ships. History The New Republic Marine Corps became its own branch of the New Republic Military after the liberation of Coruscant and the formation of a New Republic. It is one of the most highly trained and specialized units in the New Republic Military. Used for everything from zero-g combat and security operations to full ground assaults against Imperial targets, the Marines of the Republic battalions and companies are constantly on high-risk action, and thus are second only to the Starfighter Corps in terms of casualties, and Marine casualties in engagements are often significant. Some veterans of the Marine Corps date back as early as having fought in the Battle Of Hoth. The Corps has been present at many engagements, having turned the tide of many battles. It is known that elements of the Corps were present at the Battle of Endor and many other battles, such as the Battle for Coruscant. More information on the history of the Marine Corps may be added to this page if you'd like to help flesh out the organization's IC history. Structure The Marine Corps is commanded at the highest level by the Commandant of the Marines, and is split up into five individual Marine Corps, each commanded by a General. Brigades within a Corps are typically commanded by either a Brigadier or a full-bird Colonel. Ship or planet side, Marines are typically arrayed into nothing larger than Battalion size, each of which are commanded by the Director of Marine Operations on ship; usually, a Lieutenant Colonel. Marines are divided in manners similar to the Republic Army. Battalions may be assigned to a fleet Naval Vessel, or even space stations and asteroid outposts. All Marines stationed on a Ground Operations facility or a Naval vessel fall under the command of the base or ship's Marine Operations Commander, who answers to the base's or ship's commanding officer as well as the Marine Brigade Commander. Marine units based on smaller facilities, such as asteroid-borne outposts, are often commanded in entirety by the Battalion Commander himself. This is not uncommon among small, highly specialized units that require a Lt. Colonel but not a great deal of manpower, such as Intel and Sensitive Operations. The Marine Corps is known for working closely along with the Navy, Starfighter Corps, and Army divisions of the Military. The lowest rank (excepting the rank of Marine Cadet) is Second Combat Officer, which is equivilant to a Navy 2nd Deck Officer or a Starfighter 2nd Flight Officer. Vehicles Used By Marines * stub for future expansion * stub for future expansion * stub for future expansion * stub for future expansion * stub for future expansion Equipment Used by Marines The Marine Primary Body armor is a durable, synthetic combat garment, covering a good deal of the upper torso. Optional deltoid and abdominal protection is available. The vest is capable of deflecting most hand-held projectiles, and can defeat shallow-angle blaster bolt impacts. It is designed to be both lightweight and flexible, limiting Marine combat capability as little as possible. Marine helmets are a totally integrated warfighting unit. A drop down eyeshield gives almost total optical coverage, and internal holographic systems generate a HUD within the plate. Sub-vocalizers and bone-resonant speakers allow Marines to communicate through their systems with near-whispers if needs require it, and can actuate almost instantaneous 'compound' visual spectral enhancements, allowing them to see images in numerous spectrums, including UV, thermal, and infra-red. for future link Sidearm: DD-6 Blaster link Hand-Weapon: Vibroblade link Marine Combat Long Rifle: The A280 link Urban Combat Weapons: The 36-T link Deployment * New Republic Marine Corps: 250,000 This is the entire Marine Corps. All five corps are controlled by the Commandant of the Marines. * Corps (I-V): 50,000 A Corps is the name given to large Marine contingents established in sectors that require a large presence. V Corps would be called the 5th Marine Corps, for example. Each Corps has five brigades assigned to it, though Brigades and smaller units may be reassigned as necessary for specific missions or to supplement personnel loss. * Brigade: 10,000 (4,300 Officers, 5,700 Enlisted) This is a fleet or planet's Marine Contingent. In the case of Marine installations, plantary wise, there may be more than two or three installations housing Marines, though one of them will contain the Headquarters Battalion and would be known as "Brigade HQ." This will be the planet's complement of Marines. Brigades are controlled by flag officers of the line in Marine Operations and are sometimes (but not usually) Battalion commanders during direct battle engagements. The Brigade Commander can take operational command in the field, however, should he deem it necessary. Brigade Commanders report directly to the Head of their respective Corps, and have subordinate to them four to six battalions. Typically, there is a company sized unit assigned to the Colonel as Brigade HQ and staff. * Battalion: 300-800 This is an entire starship's Marine contingent - The case is also the same for non-Marine installations, where each base has a combat Battalion of its own. Battalions are commanded by a Lt. Colonel, though it is possible for a full-bird Colonel to retain command if he declines reassignment following promotion, an exception usually only granted to outstanding commanders. If the BN Commander is incapacitated, the Battalion XO- typically a Major- will take operational command. The battalion is the largest combat unit the Marines have- Brigades and higher are only assigned as a matter of operational efficiency. Battalions contain two to six companies and one platoon for Headquarters operations. * Company: 187 (22 officers, 165 Enlisted) The line company is the smallest self-operational unit Marines possess, which means that Marine Company Commanders are empowered with operational authority in their given area and only report matters of incidence or conflicting authority with the Battalion commander, who typically is not so far away so as to make communication and operations impossible. The Company is commanded by a Captain, occasionally a Major, and has subordinate to it four platoons and one squad specifically designated for Headquarters. * Platoon: 42 Platoons are the smallest unit line officers will command, led by a 2nd or 1st Lieutenant and a senior Non-Commisioned Officer. In extreme cases, a 2nd Combat Officer will take command of the platoon, though they usually shadow an NCO as a squad leader, gaining combat experience. There are four squads, each with eight soldiers, one Combat Officer, and an NCO as squad leader. Ranks * Commondant of the Marine Corps: Grade 12 The top level in the Corps, this rank is only held by the Director of Marine Operations. * Major General: Grade 11 These men serve as Corps commanders. They're the guys who run things upstairs and are direct aides to the Director of Marine Operations, or combat operations commanders. * Brig. General: Grade 10 The Head Honchos on the flagships or on the command posts. Occasionally, they may be put in charge of an entire Corps or Brigade of Marines and support personnel. Other times, they may be appointed to serve as aides to the Marine Director or to the higher ranking General in the field. More often appointed than earned, most men who hold this rank are hardened Marines, have had their share of combat experience, and are top notch at what they do. * Colonel: Grade 9 These are near the top. They operate things on a Bridgade level. Rarely do Brigade commanders take the field, as their jobs require them to stay focused on tactical maneuvering and strategy at the higher levels. They may, however, elect to run things from their base, and leave the commanding of the Brigade combat teams to lower ranking officers. Support personnel holding this rank are almost always aides to the General on the flagship or at the home post. Occasionally they hold their own command over a detachment of support personnel. * Lt. Colonel: Grade 8 As Marine Commanders, these men may be assigned to a starship and put in charge of an entire vessel's Marine Force Contingent, or in charge of their own Battalion. These men may serve as direct aides to the Generals that work on the flagships, or perform any of the jobs a Major could do if there's nobody else to do it. A support officer of this rank is typically assigned on a Brigade Level, and is capable of commanding an entire starship's detachment of support personnel for the Corps. * Major: Grade 7 This is where the big dogs start to play. These guys are the bridge between book-smarts, and battle-smarts. Typically they act as either an Executive Officer at the Battalion level or are assigned to a support unit at the Brigade or higher level to gain non-combat command and operational readiness experience. Seldom, but it's been known to happen, they can be put in charge of a Battalion when there is no other fitting officer. In the case of support personnel, a major can be in charge of an entire Battalion. * Captain: Grade 6 These officers have usually proven themselves more than once that they are capable Marines. It's rare beyond rare to find a Captain in the Marines who hasn't seen heavy combat. For Support personnel, you may carry a little clout. In special circumstances, they can be put in charge of a Company. Support personnel who hold this rank are capable of doing all the jobs of a First Lieutenant, and may even serve as aides on the Flagship or Home Post to the Wing Commander. Typically, however, Captains are the first line officers to be considered to have both rank, authority, and experience, and command company-sized units. * 1st Lieutenant: Grade 5 First Lieutenants in the Marine Corps who are Marines are typically 'okay', and probably have a couple of combat missions under their belts. They can be put in charge of their own platoon within a company, or act as an executive officer for the Company CO. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of their own obligations, such as Field Surgeon, Logistics Officer, etc. * 2nd Lieutenant: Grade 4 These pilots are usually a notch better than the average Combat Officer. Not typically anything spectacular, they could be put in charge of their own platoon within a company. Support personnel could be put in charge of their own detachment of enlisted personnel, and a couple of lower ranking officers. * Combat Officer: Grade 3 With the Second Combat Officers, these pilots make up the backbone of the Corps. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of small groups of Second Combat Officers in support of their assigned post. In Combat units, they are usually squad leaders along with the NCO in charge. * 2nd Combat Officer: Grade 2 These are the greenest of the green. While they have trained to be combat Marines, and have the proficency, they are typically only part of the platoon formation. Support Personnel who hold this rank may be operational supervisors for their specific post. They act as squad leaders, though are expected to defer to the NCO in charge. * Cadet: Grade 1 This is recruit level. Once you've finished training you will be promoted to 2nd Combat Officer. If you get busted down to here, something's wrong. You may carry a gun, but it won't be loaded. Uniforms Marine personnel have two or three uniforms that are required to be worn whilst on duty. :See New Republic Marine Corps Uniforms for further information. Recruiting Joining the New Republic Marine Corps is no easy feat. Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training just like every other recruit out there. If you elect to join The Marine Corps after this training is completed, you are shipped to various training installations all over New Republic-controlled territory for your training in the various combat skillsets. Once you have mastered your basic task skills, you can request whatever training you applied for when you enlisted; Infantry, Combat Engineer, or Vehicle Operator. OOC Information While it may look like and sound like there are four different companies actually open, there aren't. There are only two companies that are IC and are accepting players, and those are Alpha Company and Delta Company, which are segments of The 224th Marine Battalion. We are not currently seeking to open up any new PC companies, so the other areas on the game have equal recruiting opportunities. You're given a choice of which one of these you'd like to fight in, unless the company is full or closed for any reason. It is also a requirement that you play an Officer upon joining the Corps - enlisted men don't have the authority to conduct some of the RP you will be required to join in. Once you've chosen your Company, you will begin as a Cadet and work your way up from there, with the assumption you have gone through basic Officer's Training and Specialty Training. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, meaning you'll have to work for them in the IC sense in order to attain them. We're all a friendly bunch of people, eager and willing to allow new players into the circle of RP that is unique to Marines. It is highly recommended that you play a character that is able to get at least 6D in Blaster and Melee Combat, as well as a 4d in Dodge. Vehicle Operations, Mechanical skillsets, and other 'tweaks' may add more character to your character, so feel free to experiment. Contacts If you have any questions, please contact the Marine Brach Head, Stone on the MUSH via @mail or page. * David Stone is the NR Military Org Head. * Shau'ri is the Ground Operations Branch Head. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations Category:New Republic Entities & Terminology